1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet deposition method and a liquid droplet deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid droplet deposition method and a liquid droplet deposition apparatus for an inkjet recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology has been known in which liquid containing particles of uniform particle size dispersed therein is ejected in the form of liquid droplets by an inkjet method, thereby depositing the droplets on a recording medium. The particles contained in the droplets deposited on the recording medium then aggregate due to a self-organizing action caused by a liquid bridging force, resulting in the formation of an aggregate of the particles on the recording medium.
Here, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-239661 discloses using the technology described above to create a printed object by means of interference colors, rather than normal generation of colors based on light absorption.
Although Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-239661 discloses that the droplets are deposited in mutual proximity on the recording medium when liquid droplets are ejected continuously, it does not disclose concrete conditions, such as the time interval between the ejection of mutually adjacent liquid droplets, or the distance between deposited liquid droplets.
Here, if droplets are deposited in mutual proximity on the recording medium, without specifying concrete conditions, such as the time intervals between the ejection of mutually adjacent liquid droplets, and the distance between droplet depositing positions, then depositing interference occurs between the mutually adjacent liquid droplets. In particular, since the recording medium in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-239661 has hydrophobic properties, then marked depositing interference appears. Consequently, it becomes difficult to deposit liquid droplets at desired positions, and in particular, it is difficult to create thin lines on the recording medium.